Bem
Bem (born c. 1980) was a Nigerian wizard who attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1991 to 1998.Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film) He was sorted into Gryffindor and is in Harry Potter's year, however he does not dorm with Harry and friends. Biography Hogwarts education Early years Bem began his education at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 1991, along with students Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. He was Sorted into the house of Gryffindor, but would not share a dormitory with the other known Gryffindor boys in his year. During Bem's second year, the school would be under attack from a Basilisk. Many students became petrified. Hogwarts was under threat of being closed. Bem was not a mentioned casualty.He did not appear in CoS, but still the CHARACTER would still be at Hogwarts, even if introduced later, just like Luna, she still attended Hogwarts before OotP but was never mentioned really. Third year Bem chose Care of Magical Creatures and Divination as electives in his third year. During a Tessomancy lesson, Professor Trelawney looked in Harry Potter's cup, and said he had the Grim. Seamus Finnigan, mishearing the name of this omen, asked what "the Grin" was. Bem called Seamus an idiot and then proceeded to explain the significance of the Grim by reading from his Divination textbook. Later on in Bem's third year, Seamus Finnigan came into the Great Hall to announce that Sirius Black had been seen, and Bem likened searching for the fugitive to "trying to catch smoke with your bare hands." Bem was present to witness Harry Potter open his new broom he received from Sirius Black and watched him give it it's first test fly. Fourth year During Bem's fourth year, Hogwarts held the Triwizard Tournament. Harry Potter, whom is from the same house as Bem, was chosen as one of the student finalists along with Cedric Diggory, Fleur Delacour and Viktor Krum. Bem was sat next to Parvati and Padma Patil during the feast at the start of the year. Bem was also seen sitting in the back of the Great Hall during the memorial to the late Cedric Diggory at the end of the year.Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film) Fifth year Bem's fifth year would be under the watchful eye of the Ministry of Magic and Dolores Umbridge, who took on the role of the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. Throughout the year both the Ministry and Umbridge blamed "notorious mass murderer" Sirius Black for the Azkaban escapes and the murders. Whether or not Bem believed this is unknown, but he commented in previous years how he felt about Sirius Black. It is very likely that Bem joined the alliance against Umbridge, Dumbledore's Army, but it is not a confirmed fact. Come the end of the year, the Ministry had seen sense and the start of the Second Wizarding War was announced. Sixth year During his sixth year, he sang in the choir of Hogwarts. Battle of Hogwarts Bem possibly fought at the Battle of Hogwarts and may have survived the Second Wizarding War. Etymology The name Bem means "peace" in the language of the Tiv, of Nigeria and Cameroon.The New Age Baby Name Book by Sue Browder "BEM" is also an abbreviation for British Empire Medal, a medal received from British royalty for meritorious civil or military service, which reflects Bem being Sorted into Gryffindor. Behind the scenes *Like the character Nigel Wespurt, Bem is not mentioned in the books, but is credited in the films. Played by Ekow Quartey, the character is listed in the credits for Prisoner of Azkaban as simply "Boy 1". However, on the Prisoner of Azkaban DVD, the closed captions identify the character as "Bem" during the Divination class scene. *There is some confusion over Bem's House. In Prisoner, he clearly wears a Gryffindor robe and tie, however he cannot be a canonical Gryffindor, since he would then share the dormitory with Harry Potter—which is impossible since the dormitory has only five beds and we know all the occupants; the other beds belong to Ron Weasley, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas and Neville Longbottom. This creates speculation that there may be another boy's dormitory. However, he might simply be a year ahead of them, and was doubling back to take Divination. But in the fifth movie, in the scene where Harry is teaching DA, Bem is clearly wearing a Ravenclaw tie. *In the sixth film he only appears in a deleted scene, performing with the school choir. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film)'' Despite this character not actually being identified in the film, they were sorted in 1991 and therefore were present in the films adaptation of the sorting amongst the crowd of first years, as they had to be sorted and even though they weren't mentioned they'd still be one of the students in that crowd. *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film)'' Character of similar appearance to Bem appears sitting next to the Patil twins in the opening feast. *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)'' Character of vaguely similar physical appearance appears in OotP as a Ravenclaw member of the D.A., widely believed to be Bem. *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film)'' Gryffindor student resembling strongly the character Bem is seen cheering amongst the other Gryffindor's at a Quidditch match. Row behind Neville, Luna and Hermione, next to large banner. Notes and references fr:Bem See also *Nigel Wespurt *Igor Karkaroff's aide Category:Gryffindors Category:Hogwarts students Category:Males Category:Nigerian individuals Category:Sorted in 1991 Category:Wizards